Silver Paw Prints
by FrostofThunder
Summary: .:Sequel to The Silver Wolf Demon:. Kakashi's back, but why? Now, Naruto and Co. must figure how Kakashi's alive and why he's a wolf, but when Orochiamru gets involved, things take quite a twist. For the worse of course, even if he has the answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**2 years after the incident with the Silver Wolf Demon**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke jumped through the trees of Konoha, returning from an A-ranked mission. Naruto was ranting on how awesome he preformed in this mission, he missed his step and landed face first in the dirt.

"Ha! That's what you get for being so full of yourself Naruto!" Sakura shouted from a tree branch. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw shut up," Naruto said as he rubbed his face and dusted off his jonin outfit. Since he became a jonin he decided his orange cloths weren't "professional" enough, so he switched to the standard jonin outfit. Even so, on his days off he wore his old clothes. Sakura and Sasuke jumped down next to him.

"Come on were wasting time," Sasuke said.

"Shh," naruto held up his hand. "You hear that?"

Sasuke and Sakura listened closely. Then heard a faint growling.

"This way!" Naruto said before they could stop him or tell him it's nothing. When they arrived at the source of the sound, they found a wolf, an average sized wolf who's leg was caught in a trap. Naruto would've probably have run up to it and helped it out if he wasn't trapped looking into the eyes of the beast. It's left eye, had a vertical scar running down it.

"Ah, the poor thing!" Sakura said.

"Wait Sakura, it's a wild animal, it's probably dangerous." Sasuke said.

"Well, we can just leave him hear!" Naruto said as he approached the trapped wolf cautiously. The wolf bared its teeth and moved back as for as it could.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to help," Naruto said.

The wolf seemed to settle, even if just for a second, Naruto took advantage of that. He quickly grabbed the wolf's mouth and held its body in a firm, secure grip.

"Hurry! Get its leg out of the trap!" Naruto shouted as he struggled with the thrashing wolf.

Sasuke and Sakura quickly unclasped the jaw like trap and at the same time Naruto released his hold on the wolf, who quickly jumped away. The wolf took a defensive stance and growled at the three.

"It's hurt," Sakura said.

"We freed it, that's all we can do. It'll be able to manage on its own now," Sasuke said as he turned and started to walk away.

"He's right, lets go," Sakura said and pulled Naruto along with her. When Naruto glanced back at the wolf, he could've sworn he saw an apologetic look in its eyes.

They continued their trip back to the village so far with out any more delays, that it until Sasuke flung a kunai.

"What the hell, Sasuke!?" Naruto said as the kuni flew past him, missing him by inches.

"We're being followed," he said. Sakura and Naruto both took up defensive stances. "Alright, come on out, we know you're there!"

A rustling was heard and what soon emerged from the bushes was a wolf with a kunai in its mouth. This stumped the three teens for a moment. Sakura watched as the wolf limped towards them and dropped the kuni, then it looked up at them.

"It's....the same wolf as before," she said, noting the wound on its leg.

Naruto approached the wolf. "Ah, Naruto wait!" Sakura warned him. He paid no heed to her and walked right up to the wolf. The wolf neither flinched or growled, it only looked at Naruto. Naruto placed his hand on the wolf's head and began to scratch it, then he crouched down and smiled.

"You're not so bad, huh?"

Sakura and Sasuke were a little confused. Sakura went to say something but Naruto beat her to it.

"You're probably hungry, aren't you?" Naruto asked the wolf, the wolf's ears drooping. "Well, then that settles it!" Naruto said, he stood up and lifted the wolf into his arms.

"Naruto what are you doing!?" Sakura asked alarmed by the sudden actions.

"We can't just leave a starving wolf out here to die, plus he's hurt," Naruto said as he walked past them.

"You can't bring a wild animal into Konoha," Sasuke said.

"Granny Tsunade will understand," he said as he turned to grin at them.

- - - - - - - - -

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Ahhh, but Granny Tsunadeeeeeeeeeee!" Naruto whined, leaning on the Hokage's desk. She looked at the wolf that was lounging on the floor.

"Naruto, it can be dangerous. I won't allow that thing to be in the village," she said, she saw at the corner of her eye the wolf's ears perk up and it look at her.

"First of all, IT is a HE and he's not dangerous!" Naruto complained.

"I didn't know you had such a relationship with him, that changes everything!" Tsunade said, slamming her hands on the desk and stood up, putting her and Naruto into a death glare. Naruto backed away from the desk so he could see her clearly and crossed his arms.

"Look, he's not a normal wolf, he's to thin, I could tell he hasn't eaten in days," Naruto said as he glanced at the wolf. "And he's full of scars, so he probably doesn't belong to a pack."

Tsunade was taken aback slightly. "How do you know so much?" Naruto avoided her gaze.

"I asked Pakkun told me Kakashi-sensei had a thing with wolves, so I did a little research on them, that's all," he shrugged.

Tsunade sighed, every since Kakashi pasted away, Naruto has been trying to find out as much as he could about the man.

"Fine, he could stay," she said, Naruto let out a yes, "but I want him to stay at the Inuzuka estate so he could get familiar with his surroundings."

Tsunade watched as the eighteen year old jumped around like a five year old. She watched Naruto leave carrying the dog and then sighed.

'I hope this doesn't cause any problems,' she thought.

- - - - - - - - -

Naruto and Kiba watched Hana examine the wolf through a window.

"So, you just found him?" Kiba asked as he patted Akamaru's head.

"Yea, he was stuck in a trap," Naruto said.

"A trap?"

Naruto nodded.

"That's unusual," said a voice from below. They both looked down and saw Pakkun. Every since Kakashi pasted away, his dogs have been staying at the Inuzuka's place.

"Wolves are pretty smart and wouldn't fall into a simple trap that easily," Pakkun said as he jumped up onto the window sill. "That's not your everyday wolf," he said.

"What'dya mean?" Naruto asked, but before he could answer the door opened.

"You guys can stop spying and come in, I'm done," Hana said.

Naruto watched as the wolf downed every crumb in his bowl.

"So what's his name?" Hana asked, Naruto looked up at her.

"Name?"

"Well, he's in no condition to be on his own, so might as well call him something while he's here."

Naruto looked down at the wolf. "A name," he mumbled. He examined the wolf closely.

"I'll call him Kashi," he said. This caught Pakkun attention.

"Kashi?" he asked.

Naruto grinned, "He reminds me so much of Kakashi-sensei and I think the name goes well with him!"

Pakkun can see that Naruto wasn't telling him everything, but left it at that. He turned his head to the wolf, Kashi. Their eyes meet, but the wolf soon turned away and let out a big yawn.

"Seems like Kashi's tired. We'll keep him here for tonight," Hana said as she shooed the boys out.

"See ya tomorrow, Kashi!" Naruto waved good-bye.

Pakkun waited until it was only him and the wolf. He approached Kashi and sat down next to the lounging wolf.

"What happened to you, Kakashi?" Pakkun asked, looking into the wolf's eyes.

Kashi let out a whine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, at least your name is almost the same," Pakkun said. Kakashi turned his head away. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Kakashi lifted his head and tilted it to the left.

"Can't speak, can you?" Kakashi shrugged. ".........Kakashi, come on."

"What do you want me to say?" Kakashi said as he lowered his head onto his paws.

"You don't know what happened?" Pakkun asked.

"If I did I would've told Tsunade already," he said.

"What exactly have you been doing for two years?"

Kakashi sighed, got up and limped to the other side of the room and laid down.

"And to be caught in a trap like that," Pakkun said as he followed Kakashi, "and to be so weak."

"You're not gonna let me sleep, are you?" Kakashi asked as he looked towards Pakkun.

"Not until I know as much as you do," he said.

"You already do."

"You don't remember anything?" Pakkun asked.

"All I remember is waking up in this body and roaming around forests and staying alive. I don't know how or why this happened," Kakashi said, "I didn't even know that much time had passed."

Pakkun sighed, "Are you going to tell Tsunade?" Kakashi nodded. "What about Naruto?"

"No, he can't know about this."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"No, because he'll find out sooner or later," Kakashi said as he laid his head down and soon fell into a dreamless sleep. Pakkun sighed and curled up next to Kakashi.

"I've missed you, you brat."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kashi!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the Inuzuka estate. Naruto found the wolf with Kakashi's pack. "Hey there, how's the leg?" Naruto asked as he patted Kashi's head.

"He's leg will be fine, it wasn't as serious as it looked," Hana said as she walked up to him.

"You said he was in no condition tho—"

"I just said that so you'd leave him here for the night," Hana said with a grin. Naruto scowling, but it quickly dispersed into a wide grin.

"Great! I want to show you around the village," he said with an excited look on his face.

"Uh, Naruto, you have to be careful, he is a wild animal." Hana said.

"He's not gonna hurt anyone," Naruto said.

Pakkun simply watched the scene taking place, but when Hana came back with a certain something, he had to try hard to suppress a laugh. He watched as Kakashi's ears drooped.

"He doesn't need that," Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's just to be safe, Naruto," she said as she handed it to him. "Have a nice day," and she waved goodbye. Naruto said and bent down.

"Sorry 'bout this," he said as he reluctantly placed the collar around Kashi's neck and attached the lease. "At least it's not a muzzle. Well, let's go! See you later, Pakkun!"

"See ya," he said, he caught Kakashi's warning glance towards him. He sighed.

"Sorry Kakashi, but I gotta do this," he said and headed towards the Hokage's resident.

Naruto and Kashi walked through the village, stopping by all his favorite places. He aslo stopped by Sasuke's and Sakura's, but they were off on a mission. Now as he walked towards the lake he spotted a form laying on the ground, watching the clouds.

"Ah, Shikamaru!" he said as he ran towards him, dragging Kashi along. He apologized when he saw he almost choked the wolf.

"Naruto, what are you doing with a wild wolf?" Shikamaru asked as he sat up. Naruto took a seat, Kakashi following.

"I found him yesterday stuck in a trap," he said. Naruto told Shikamaru the story then they sat back and watched the clouds.

"Hey, can you hold this," Naruto said as he handed the lease to Shikamaru, "I wanna take a swim."

"Sure." Naruto stripped of his vest, shoes and shirt, leaving him with his netted shirt and pants, and jumped into the water, spraying Shikamaru and Kashi slightly. Shikamaru took a look at the wolf.

"You really do look like Kakashi," he said. The wolf's eyes locked onto his.

'This is Shikamaru, I can thrust him,' Kakashi thought. He was about to open his mouth when a someone shouted instead.

"There you are!" They all looked towards the source of the sound. Tsunade was walking with Jiraiya, Pakkun on his shoulder. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Granny Tsunade, Pervy Sage?" Naruto said as he got out of the lake, dripping wet.

"Naruto, we need to take the wolf for now," Jiraiya said as he picked up the lease.

"'The wolf' has a name. What do you want with him?"

"We're not gonna hurt him," Jiraiya said.

"Naruto trust them," Pakkun said.

Naruto hesitated but gave Jiraiya the lease. "You better not hurt him."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"There's no point being silent, Kakashi," Tsunade said as she looked at the wolf that was standing in the middle of her office.

"Kakashi," Pakkun said.

"Why did you tell her?" Kakashi asked, his eyes not leaving Tsunade.

"I had to."

"You didn't have to do ANYTHING!" Kakashi shouted and turned his angry glare at Pakkun.

"What's it matter? Kiba would've figured out your scent soon enough," he said.

"It means everything!" Kakashi said as he walked up to Pakkun and growled, Pakkun backed away slightly.

"That's enough Kakashi!" Jiraiya now raised his voice and pulled Kakashi back by the extra skin on the back of his neck.

"Why is it so terrible?! It's like you're back from the dead!" Tsunade said.

"I'm not!" Kakashi shouted, then in a much lower voice, "I'm not. I should be dead."

Tsunade closed her eyes, remembering the day he did "die." She dealt with a sobbing Sakura, who wasn't able to function for days. Jiraiya remember Naruto, watching him train until he collapsed on the ground, not even able to move a finger, and sob himself to sleep.

"You have to tell us what happened," she said.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "There's nothing to tell, I'm sure Pakkun told you everything I said, there's noting more then that," he said.

Tsunade lowered her head. This was a blessing, in a way, but why was he like this, in this form?

"What do you plan to do?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you want to do?" she said.

"I think you should tell Naruto," Jiraiya said. "If he eventually finds out by someone or on his own, were gonna be the first on his list to earn a beating."

"Jiraiya has a point," Pakkun said.

"This is exactly what I wanted to avoid." Kakashi said. "But you're right."

"Very well, Sakura and Sasuke should be back soon, when they arrive I'll send someone to get Naruto," Tsunade said as she took a seat.

"And then the word will spread on it's own," Pakkun said.

"Yes, but that _word_ does not leave the walls of Konoha," she said.

"Yeah, that might bring trouble and we don't want th— AHH!" Pakkun suddenly let out a yelp, for Kakashi had bit his tale. "WHAT WAS THE FOR?!"

"For ratting me out," Kakashi said, a satisfied gin on his face.

Tsunade and Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh. They were both thinking the same thing, no matter what problems or trouble comes, it was nice to have Kakashi back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto stood there with wide eyes staring at the Hokage.

"What did you say?"

Sakura and Sasuke stood next to him in complete silent. Sakura looked as surprised as Naruto, even Sasuke couldn't hide his surprise completely. Naruto looked towards the wolf and slowly walked over to him.

"Kakashi......sensei?" he said as he stopped in front of the wolf.

Kakashi grinned. "Yo, Naruto."

What happened next was completely unexpected. Naruto brought his fist down onto of Kakashi's head, Pakkun jumped out of the way.

"What the hell was that!? You growl at me and act all territorial and yet you're you and you don't tell me and you get caught in a stupid trap and—" Naruto went on for a few more seconds, everyone in the room leaving him alone. When he was done he sighed and bent down to Kakashi who was laying on the floor after getting hit in the head. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and hugged him, tears fulling his eyes.

"I've missed you so much," he said as he buried his face in Kakashi's silver fur. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He soon felt more weight on him as Sakura joined the hug, tears in her eye, too. Soon, Sasuke knelt down nearby and place a hand on Kakashi.

Team 7 was back together for the first time in five years.

- - - - - - -

Kakashi being alive wasn't suppose to be made public, but the news spread like wild fire among the shinobi, the villagers were left in the dark, for now. When they left the Hokage's office it was decided Kakashi would stay with Naruto. The team separated for the day since the day was nearly over and Sakura and Sasuke just came back from a mission.

Naruto pushed the door open to his small apartment and allowed Kakashi to go in first. Kakashi looked around the room, really taking it in. This was the first time he was actually invited in, all the other times he just dropped by the window to drop off vegetables.

"It's not much, but it's home," Naruto said as he looked the door and sat on his bed. He looked Kakashi's bandaged leg.

"How's you're leg?"

"Hm, oh, I think it's find. It doesn't hurt," Kakashi said. The two sat in silence for a little.

"Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi looked over when Naruto spoke, he saw a familiar box in him hands.

"Would you like to talk?"

Naruto nodded. Kakashi walked over to him and jumped on the bed next to him.

"What would you liked to know?"

Naruto hesitated. "What happened? Why didn't we stay together?"

Kakashi sighed. "Well, something happened."

"What?"

Kakashi turned away from Naruto, bringing memories he'd rather leave buried away.

"Like you, I had a team. My sensei, as you know, was the Fourth Hokage, your father, had died." Jiraiya had told Naruto about his father a year ago, he felt the boy was old enough to know. "My teammate, Uchiha Obito, had died about a year before that. My last teammate, Rin, was the only one left. During that time, I joined ANBU. While I was away on a mission, Gai, Asuma, or anyone who wasn't on a mission would watch you for me. But on a mission with Rin, we ran into Orochimaru," Naruto's eyes widened at this. "We were clearly out matched."

Kakashi paused and took a breath.

"He..............experimented on Rin. I don't remember much, but I remember I could hear her screams. Then I just remember pain. Then, I found myself out in a forest, covered in blood with another boy. That's when I found Tenzo, Yamoto. I asked him what happened, he said Orochimaru showed me the girls body and I cracked. 'Somehow the whole place got destroyed by some demon' he said. 'I was in a cage one moment the I was getting pulled by you.' When I look back, something makes me think that's the first time I used the Silver Wolf, but what made me save Yamoto, I don't know."

Kakashi stopped and looked down at the bed.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi sensei, I didn't mean to–"

"It's ok Naruto, you deserve to know. When we got back tot the village I was in the hospital for some time and I wasn't exactly myself. The Third Hokage thought it best if I didn't have to worry about you. I could barely take care of myself, let alone a two year old. Though I didn't take care of you, I did always make sure you were okay."

Naruto felt guilty for bringing up such a painful memory for Kakashi, but then quickly realized something.

"Are you the reason my food never ran out?" he asked, remembering when he was little that his refrigerator never ran out of food for some reason.

"Hm, oh, yeah, that was me. I made sure you always had some food in your place. I stopped when you joined the academy though." Kakashi said grinning.

The two talked for the rest of the night, Kakashi telling Naruto everything he wanted to know.

_This way. _

_Kakashi heard a voice. He couldn't see or feel anything. It was ass if only his mind was there. Suddenly a light shined. He saw the moon, a full moon. Then he saw a path. A path that had silver paw prints that seemed to glow in the moon light. _

_This way. _

_He felt he's legs move. Suddenly, he felt as if he was drowning. _

Kakashi awoke with a start, opening his eyes to bright rays of sun. He panted and thought about what just happened, what he dreamt about.

'What was that?' he thought.

He looked around and saw Naruto sprawled across the bed next to him. 'I'll keep it to myself for know,' Kakashi thought as he jumped off the bed and turned to the clock.

12:34 PM.

Kakashi figured it was time to get Naruto up and went over to the bed.

"How to do this?"

Kakashi didn't feel like shouting so he took the easy way out, he bit him.

"Owwwwwwwwww!" Naruto shouted as he sat upright in bed.

"Good morning," Kakashi said.

"What was that for!?" Naruto asked as he gripped his hand.

"Shall we get going? It's already the afternoon," Kakashi said, avoiding the question and waiting by the door.

Kakashi lay with his face towards the door, his front paws clawing at it. Naruto was taking his sweet time getting ready and Kakashi was itching to get out and run. He felt the need to stretch his legs. "I wish I had hands," Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"I'm surprised you haven't jumped out the window," Naruto said as he zipped up his jonin vest and opened the door. Naruto was right, the window was wide open. Kakashi felt it best not to answer, he didn't want to say that he never thought about that.

"Let's just go," he growled and walked out, Naruto following.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi was now laying in Tsunade's office chewing on the handle of a kunai. Only one thing went through his mind.

Bored.

Naruto had to go off on a mission with Sakura and Sasuke. Jiraiya was also off somewhere (probably doing "research") and Tsunade was stuck in the office with paper work. He watched as she stamped paper after paper after paper. He looked away, his eyes hurting from going back and forth. Why he had to stay here, he didn't know. He let out a whine.

"Would you be quiet, I told you, unless you have someone to be with I don't want you out alone," Tsunade said as she stamped another piece of paper.

"I know you care so much for me _mom_ but I think I'm old enough to be out on my own," Kakashi said in an annoyed tone. Tsunade glared at Kakashi and he glared right back. "Wish I had the Sharingan," Kakashi mumbled as he placed his head back on the ground and began chewing the kunai again. A few minutes later the door opened and Shikamaru walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru looked around and spotted Kakashi, he nodded towards him. "Kakashi." Kakashi nodded back.

"Yes, as you might have heard, a few of the merchants and stores have been getting robbed in the town about an a day away. I want you to find and arrest the robber. Use any means necessary, this is a solo C-ranked mission." Tsunade said as she handed the scroll to Shikamaru, but before he could leave Kakashi chimed in.

"Can I go?" He asked like a little kid. He really wanted to get out and do something. "Come on Tsunade." Tsunade looked as if she was about to shout no, but then she sighed.

"Is that alright with you, Shikamaru?" she asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah, that's fine with me. Makes my job easier," he said.

'Yes!' Kakashi thought as he walked towards Shikamaru.

"Kakashi, before you leave," Tsunade said as she reached in her drawer. She tossed something to Shikamaru. It was a headband. "It's not your headband, considering you slashed it, Naruto has that, we found it while we were cleaning up the village."

"Naruto has it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, he wanted it." Shikamaru bent down and tied the headband around Kakashi's neck. "Can we go now?"

"Yea, you stay out of trouble Kakashi and try not to draw attention to yourself, you're dismissed."

- - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru and Kakashi had walked to a town that was a famous selling or trading spot. It was quite big and busy.

"So, you haven't seen anyone looking suspicious?" Shikamaru asked a store clerk. Kakashi sat on the ground and scratched his ear.

"Nope, not recently." The owner said and looked towards Kakashi who was now yawning. "Hey, your dog there has nice fur, how muc–"

"He's not for sale and neither is his fur," Shikamaru said as he walked away from the disappointed sales man. "These people can only see things for sale! How troublesome."

"That's like the third guy who wants me, it's kinda creepy," Kakashi said staying close to Shikamaru, feeling like someone might snatch him.

"Lets go get a room, it's getting dark," Shikamaru said. They went to three different hotels before they found one that allowed pets.

"This place annoys me," Shikamaru said as he laid his futon out on the ground. He got up and folded a blanket for Kakashi at the head of his bed. They soon went to sleep. It was still dark out when Kakashi awoke. His ears twitched, listening closely. He nudged Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru," he whispered, "wake up." Shikamaru opened his eyes groggily. Kakashi told him there was someone outside. Shikamaru slowly and quietly opened the window. Like Kakashi had said, there was defiantly someone in the store across the way. They slipped out, but before they could approach the store, they had to dodge kunai. They saw the man slip out and run.

"You think we came unprepared?" Shikamaru said as he cut a wire, a net that was hidden fell onto the man, trapping him.

Shikamaru walked over to the trapped man. His eyes widened. Before he could even move, the man reached out, his hands glowing with chakara, gripped Shikamaru's ankles. Shikamaru felt a sharp pain and fell to the floor. The man in the trap was none other then Kabuto, who easily got out. He threw a senbon towards Kakashi, who dodged, but got a nicked on the leg. Kakashi went to stand near Shikamaru.

"Well, well," he said, "so it is true, Kakashi lives," He looked over at the wolf who was growling at him, standing in front of Shikamaru.

"I am rather curious of how you're alive, but unfortunately I have to go," he said and disappeared.

Towns people, who had heard the noise ran over to help Shikamaru. Kakashi followed, rambling his brain on what Kabuto was doing here, robbing simple merchants.

It was about a week before Shikamaru could walk again. He wasn't fully healed, he was still limping, but he wanted to get back to Konoha and talk to Tsunade face-to-face. He had sent a bird with the scroll the day they encountered Kabuto. Kakashi had been scouting around the town, finding nothing that could help them. Nothing was stolen from the store and they had no information on what was stolen, so they had no idea what Kabuto was after. They walked slowly back to Konoha, for Shikamaru couldn't go any faster. As the sun set, they stopped to make camp.

Shikamaru threw a twig into the fire. They sat in silence and Kakashi stared at the fire. He began to feel warm, so he turned away from the fire and placed his head down. Kakashi wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but if he did, it feels as if he hasn't slept at all. He felt Shikamaru shaking him slightly, he didn't want to get up, but he did, only to result in falling over.

"Kakashi, are you ok?" Shikamaru said as he placed a hand on Kakashi, he looked down and saw where the senbon had nicked him was red and swollen.

'Was the needle poisoned?' he thought. Shikamaru, knowing he couldn't carry Kakashi back due to his injury, called for a bird and wrote a quick note asking for backup and noting where they were. They weren't far from the village, maybe an hours walk, hour and a half most. Shikamaru sat down next to Kakashi and took out his canteen out and poured water on the small cut. Kakashi whined as it stung. Shikamaru then wrapped his leg in gauze. He wasn't sure how long it was before he saw Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hana, Kiba's sister coming towards him. He tried to stand up but was told not to.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted as he knelt down. Hana immediately began to examine Kakashi.

"He's definitely been poisoned. I only have medicine to suppress it for a short while, we have to get him back to the village," she said as she gave Kakashi a needle and looked over to Shikamaru, "you too, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru wasn't sure what she meant but then noticed his own ankles were swollen. The town medics did their best, but he knew he needed a medic-nin to take care of him. Sakura and Sasuke lifted him up, Sakura figuring it was better to get him to the hospital, and Naruto picked up Kakashi. Naruto and Hana went on ahead.

- - - - - - - -

"Is Kakashi gonna be ok?" Sasuke asked as he sat down across from Naruto and Sakura.

"Yea, Hana is still working on him, but she said he's gonna be ok. How's Shikamaru?" Sakura said.

"He got the tendons in his ankles cut, but Tsunade was able to help him. He'll have to stay off his feet for a while."

"Heh, Shikamaru being Shikamaru, I'm sure he was happy to hear that!" Naruto said.

Hana poked her head out of the door.

"You guys can come in if you'd like."

Kakashi lay on a table in the middle of the room with his head down, he was up, but looked exhausted.

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto said with relief in his voice.

"Can't even go on a simple mission with almost getting killed?" Sakura said as she rubbed his head.

"Shut up," he said playfully.

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi hesitated before answering.

"We ran into Kabuto."

As Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened, Sasuke's narrowed.

- - - - - - - - -

DON'T POINT OUT MISTAKES!!! THEY'RE HURTING MY BRAIN!!!

I actually re-read this and made some corrections, but knowing me I probably missed like.......OBVIOUS STUFF!!!......o well and I know I over use commas and such and do mistakes like hear instead of here. What can I say, IM HUMAN!!! (well, like 50% human at least)

and I'm to lazy to deal with a beta. So, im sorry for those who are haunted by these mistakes and trust me, things like that bother me sometimes, I have a shelf of all my anime merchandise (Naruto music, Bleach imported movie, Naruto and Bleach art books, all my manga, etc.) and my dad had to take everything off and move the shelf and he put everything back wrong (I was at school when he did this) and I couldn't even do my HW knowing it wasn't how it should be..........yea, LIFE STORY!!! lol sorry, now I'm just rambling


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"This is EXACTLY why I wanted you to stay in the village!" Tsunade shouted at Kakashi. "You almost get yourself killed by poison and now that sick bastard Kabuto knows you're alive!"

Kakashi just sat there, not really listening.

"You're sloppy Kakashi, I want you to go to the Inuzuka estate and train with them," she said.

"Oh, come on, I'm not sloppy."

"Naruto's told me about you wanting to get out of the house. You could've jumped out of the window."

"Jezz, I didn't notice an open window, I _must _be brain dead."

"You're not as observant. You're just rusty, go and get some training, it'll be good for you."

Kakashi sighed and left the Hokage mansion. When he got to the Inuzuka estate, they were expecting him. Pakkun and his pack were going to train along with him and Kiba's mother, but before they started.

"Kakashi, look what Hana made for you," Pakkun said with a grin. Kakashi looked over to the object in Kiba's mother's hand.

His ears drooped.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke fingered the area where his curse mark used to be. Him, Sakura, and Naruto have been discussing what Kabuto might be up to over at their old training ground.

"Naruto, you said Kakashi was captured by Orochimaru, right?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Naruto who was sitting on the same post he was tied to so long ago.

"Yeah, but, I'm sure Kabuto wasn't there. That was nearly 19 years ago."

They were left at a dead end again. A rustling in the bushes caught their attention and all eyes went there. Kakashi emerged, dirty and panting.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Sasuke and Naruto asked.

"You look so cute!" Sakura said, and all eyes turned to her, then to Kakashi. He was wearing a navy blue vest with his scarecrow face on the back, (exactly like what all his dogs wear) along with the headband around his neck.

"First, please don't say that Sakura and second, how come you two know I should be training?" Kakashi asked.

"Tsunade told us that if you came to us we were to send you back to the Inuzuka estate." Sasuke said.

Kakashi sighed and walked away. He heard the ruffling of feet and knew they were following him.

"Aren't you gonna take me back?"

"Nah, you seem pretty beat up," Naruto said with a grin.

"Yea, guess I was more rusty then I thought."

They walked along the grass but Kakashi suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Kakashi didn't answer but walked up to what had made him stop. Naruto saw what it was and followed slowly behind, along with Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi took a seat, they copied. They were sitting in front of his grave.

"It's kinda weird looking at my own name there," Kakashi said. Everyone stayed silent, unsure of what to do in this awkward moment.

"Your apartment's still in tact, too," Naruto said. That got Kakashi distracted.

"My apartment is still intact?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, your personal stuff is in boxes somewhere in the Hokage's Mansion, but Jiraiya's living in your apartment."

"........Jiraiya?"

"Yeah! He decided to stay!" Naruto said happily, "Hey, where're you going?" he said as he watched Kakashi walk away.

"To my apartment."

"Jiraiya's apartment," Naruto corrected. Kakashi turned his head and looked at Naruto as he continued to walk away.

"My apartment, his apartment, does it really matt–" Kakashi was cut off when a loud cheer was heard and something large landed onto of him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison, Sasuke pulled out a kunai.

"Great job, Akamaru, we got'em." Naruto realized exactly who it was before the cloud of dirt cleared.

"Kiba you bastard! What the hell are you doing!" Naruto shouted. Kiba looked up and waved at him. "Hey Naruto!" Kakashi was flat on the ground, underneath Akamaru. He was frozen in shock, something that normally wouldn't happen, but he had to say, almost having a huge dog with a person on it's back almost landing on him scared the shit out of him.

"Kakashi you okay?"

Kakashi looked up, only just realizing Akamaru was no longer over him, saw Sasuke. He got up shakily and shook his body, as if he was wet.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where's Naruto?" Sasuke nudged his head foward and Kakashi looked. Naruto and Sakura were both clobbering Kiba.

After all was calm Kiba said, "Mom told me to find him, he wasn't suppose to leave and you guys were to bring him back if you found him."

"He was all beat up!" Naruto complained.

"Since when has being beat up stop training!" Kiba shouted back.

"He's a _dog! _How hard are you gonna push him!"

Kakashi's ears drooped, "I'm a wolf," he mumbled as the two boys continued to argue over him.

"Do you like being a wolf?" Sakura said as she knelt down beside him.

"It has its pros and cons," he said.

"Ah." they fell into silence, the sound of Kiba and Naruto bickering in the background.

"It's a full moon tonight," Sasuke said.

"Already?" Sakura said.

"Why's a full moon important?" Kakashi asked as he watched Naruto slap Kiba, then getting slapped himself. 'At least their not punching' he thought.

"I-it's nothing," Sakura said as he avoided his gaze, he looked towards Sasuke, he did the same.

"What's the full moon?!"

"It's a full moon tonight?" Naruto said as he paused with his fight with Kiba. Kakashi was getting annoyed now. He got up and began to walk away.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, can you do me a favor?"

"Hn?"

"......please don't call me sensei anymore."

"What?! Why?!" Naruto said, he was a little shocked.

"Naruto, I'm not your sensei anymore, were equals. And equals is actually the wrong word, you're way above me now."

"But–"

"Were friends, okay?"

"......alright.....Kakashi," Naruto felt weird not adding on sensei.

"Good!" Kakashi smiled and wagged his tail, Naruto smiled back. "Well, I'm beat. I'm gonna head to your place Naruto. You guys can do what you have to do on the full moon or whatever."

"Ah, it's nothing, I'll go with you. See ya, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba," Naruto said as he ran to catch up with Kakashi. Naruto looked down at Kakashi's dirty fur.

"What?"

Naruto had a wide grin on his face.

"Looks like someone needs a bath."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Would you stay still!"

"But it's to cold!"

"Then I'll make it warmer!"

"Now it's hot!"

Kakashi pressed his wet self up against one side of the tube as Naruto tried to adjust the water.

"There, how's that?" Naruto said as he sprayed Kakashi. Feeling the warm water, Kakashi went to the center of the tube. Naruto put the shower spray on the stand and began to take off his clothes.

"W-what are you doing?" Kakashi asked as he watched Naruto strip.

"Getting in," he said as he took his pants off, "save some water."

"..."

Kakashi shut his eyes when Naruto went to take off his boxers. He didn't open them until he felt Naruto get in.

"Kakashi, I'm not naked." Kakashi opened his eyes slowly and looked at Naruto, who was wearing a towel. "It's like a hot spring!" Naruto said with a grin. Naruto began to scrub Kakashi. Unfortunately for Naruto, he didn't exactly save water like he was hoping to, if anything, they used twice as much. Kakashi, now being in the dog family, couldn't help but shake the water off himself when Naruto had rinsed him. That resulted in the bathroom getting completely wet. When Naruto got out he slipped on the water on the floor and knocked over the shower spray, causing it to go haywire. It took Naruto about 3 minutes to turn off the water, for the shower spray kept knocking him back.

"And you're a ninja?" Kakashi asked from his spot under the sink, he was soaking wet.

"Shut up!" Naruto said, he too soaking wet. He took a look around the bathroom. It looked like a storm had hit. "Know any jutsu that can clean this up?"

"Nope," Kakashi said as he shook himself once more, spraying Naruto.

"Thanks a lot fluff ball," Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes. Naruto tossed a towel, that was luckily in a cabinet so it wasn't wet, like the rest of the room, to Kakashi. Naruto opened the door for him.

"I'm gonna clean the bathroom, wait out here."

Kakashi took a look at Naruto.

"I'm surprised your towel stayed on through all the commotion," Kakashi said.

Naruto slammed the door in his face, he merely snickered to himself.

It took Naruto 20 minutes to clean the bathroom, when he walked into his small living room, he saw Kakashi laying on his towel, still wet.

"Couldn't get dry?"

"I tried rolling on the towel, didn't work to well."

After Naruto was able to get Kakashi dry, he plopped himself onto his bed.

"Man, I hope I don't see water for a few hours." Naruto said as he yawned. He looked out the window and saw the last rays on sun disappear and the full moon shine brightly.

"So, you gonna tell me what the full moon means to you?" Kakashi said from his spot on the floor. Naruto patted the bed and Kakashi jumped up next to him and looked at the full moon. Memories of that terrible night flooding back.

"Every month, on the night of the full moon, Sakura, Sasuke, and I go to your grave and drink sake. We usually talk about all the great times we had."

"So, you basically get drunk?"

"Ah! That's not it!" Naruto said as he hit Kakashi on the head lightly. They stayed in understood silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, all of you."

"Kakashi," Naruto said as he pulled Kakashi into a huge, "stop apologizing, you have nothing to be sorry for," he said.

The two soon fell asleep in each others arms.

- - - - - - - - -

_Kakashi looked down and saw a silver glow. The paw prints again. _

_Come. This way. _

_Kakashi walked. He wasn't sure how long he walked, but before he knew it he was engulfed in light._

When Naruto woke up, his face was buried in Kakashi's fur. Naruto breathed in the clean smell that was Kakashi. Naruto pulled Kakashi closer, to him he was like a big teddy bear, but he didn't feel the softness. Naruto ran his hands down a smooth surface. He also felt the same smoothness down by his legs.

Then Naruto realized exactly what it was. His eyes shot open. He backed up slightly and saw what he was hugging. Kakashi was in his arms, _human_ Kakashi.

He screamed and fell onto the floor. He backed away up against the wall and pointed towards Kakashi, who groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's the ruckus so early?" he asked.

"K-K-K-K-Kakashi, your-your," Naruto couldn't even speak. Kakashi looked at Naruto then looked down. He saw a hand.

Wait.

A hand.

Kakashi stared at it.

"I'm........human," he said. Suddenly something was tossed onto his head. He pulled it off and looked at them.

Pants and underwear.

"Please put those on," Naruto said with a hand over his eyes. "These were washed, right?" Kakashi asked as he held up the underwear.

"Their new just put them on!"

Kakashi stood up, wearing Naruto's orange pants. He walked over to a mirror and looked at himself. The sharingan shined back at him.

"This is so weird," he simply said. He looked towards Naruto and noticed the boy looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"How long do you think you were human?"

"Don't know, but what's it–" Kakashi finally caught on and the gloom that was hanging over Naruto now spread to Kakashi.

"Never speak of it," he said.

After the shock of sleeping with Kakashi in human form wore off, Naruto got clothes for Kakashi to wear. He wore his orange pants with a jonin shirt. Kakashi adjusted the shirt.

"Looks like my arms are just a little longer then yours," Kakashi said as he looked at the sleeves that were higher up then they should be.

"Well, you're gonna have to last. Here," Naruto tossed him a bandanna, "put this on. The villagers still don't know you're alive."

Kakashi tucked his hair under the bandanna and Naruto wrapped his left eye in gauze to hide the scar.

"Okay, now to Granny Tsunade!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

To be honest, I have NO IDEA WHATSOEVER where I'm going with this fanfiction. I'm making it up as I go. Well, I made Silver Wolf up as I went and that came out okay. We shall see where this ends up!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kakashi was beginning to fidget under all the stares, even if it was only Tsunade, Naruto, and Jiraiya. Normally he wouldn't, but considering what he's been through and how he's changed, he did. It also didn't help that he was wearing orange pants with a jonin shirt that was to short at the arms. Tsunade walked up to him and took his face in his hands.

"How strange," she said as she moved his face left, then right. She then took his arm and examined it. Naruto and Jiraiyasimply watched. When Tsunade was done poking around she turned to Kakashi.

"It's as if nothing happened," she said. "Did you feel anything strange before it happened?"

"No, I was asleep," then he realized something. "Ah, I've been having these weird dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, I'm mean until last night it was only one dream repeating itself over and over."

"What happened in this dream?"

"Not much really. It was completely black and I could just feel myself following these glowing, silver paw prints. There was also a voice."

Tsunade smacked him upside the head.

"YOU KEEP THESE TO YOURSELF?!"

"Since when are dreams important?!" Kakashi asked rubbing his head.

"Since you became a dog, that's when!"

"Wolf," Kakashi mumbled.

Tsunade raised her hand again to hit him, but luckily Jiraiya saved him.

"Tsunade, before you start knocking his brains out, maybe we should find out more. What happened last night in your dream?" Tsunade glared at Jiraiya but lowered her hand and sat down at her desk.

"Well, last night, I was still following the paw prints but, this time I was engulfed in light. Then nothing." Kakashi said.

Jiraiya pondered on that information. That is, until Naruto spoke up.

"Last night was a full moon," he said. Everyone looked at him. "Maybe the full moon made you human, like a werewolf!" He said with a wide grin.

Everyone sweat dropped at his last statement.

"Other then the werewolf theory, we might have something here," Tsunade said rubbing his chin. She opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted when a shinobi barged in.

"Tsunade-sama! There's trouble!" was all he said. When he saw Kakashi stared agape. Not all shinobi knew he was alive.

"H-Hatake Kakashi?"

"What kind of trouble!?" Tsunade said, regaining the shinobi's attention.

"I-I'm not sure, but there are strange things, just outside the village wall!"

Immediately, everyone headed for the door.

"Kakashi! Stay here!" Tsunade ordered.

"Like that's happening," he said, Tsunade rolled her eyes. Of course he wouldn't listen. As they ran to the village wall, Kakashi could feel the eyes on him.

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura said as she greeted them at the gate, she then saw Kakashi. "K-Kakashi?"

"We'll explain later, what's going on?" Tsunade said.

"It's very strange, come take a look," Sasuke said as he lead the way.

Tsunade saw why everyone wanted her to see this. The body of the guard shinobi lay in front of her, dead, but it was what was on them that was most peculiar. They looked like purple tendrils, but they had a strange aura around them. She dared not step any closer, but Kakashi begged to differ.

"Kakashi, don't–"

"What is that? That glow?"

"Glow?"

"Their glowing."

"Kakashi their not–"

"I see it too," Naruto said as he stepped next to Kakashi. Suddenly the tendrils burst into light. Kakashi and Naruto shield their eyes. When they looked they were gone and only the bodies of the guards lay there.

"They just disappeared," Sakura said.

"Yeah, in a burst of light, how weird," Naruto said as he scratched his head.

"Light?" Tsunade said. Something was wrong. There was something only Naruto and Kakashi could see.

"Yeah, you're telling me you didn't see that?"

"..."

"Sakura, Sasuke, get these bodies to the hospital, I want autopsies on them. You two," she pointed at Naruto and Kakashi, "come with me. Jiraiya, scout around the village and see if you find anything that can explain this."

- - - - - - - - - - -

The sun was beginning to set and Naruto was growing bored.

"Granny Tsunade, we've been here for hours, why can't we leave?" Naruto complained laying across the couch in Tsunade's office. After those things had disappeared, Tsunade had brought Kakashi and Naruto to her office and made them stay there all day. Kakashi was standing by her window, watching the sunset.

"You think I'll change?"

".....yes," she said.

"But why is Naruto here?"

"Yeah! Why am I here?"

Tsunade didn't answer him and turned around to watch the sunset as well. About two minutes now.

Soon, night had come and nothing happened. Kakashi turned and went to sit on the couch.

"There, nothing happened, can we GO NOW!" Naruto asked, but suddenly something did happen. A strange silver glow engulfed Kakashi _and_ Naruto, and this glow Tsunade could see. Soon, the light became to intense and she had to cover her eyes. When she opened them again she saw wolf Kakashi fumbling to get out of the clothes that now were not for him, but there was something else that made her gape.

Naruto's clothes lay on the ground as well and were his head was supposed to be, there was a little fox head. Kakashi looked at Naruto too.

"Naruto?" Kakashi and Tsunade said in unison.

"Man, what happened?" Kakashi walked up to Naruto and picked him up by the extra fur on the back of his neck and pulled him out of the lump of clothes. He placed him in the middle of the room. Naruto looked down at himself.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You're a fox," Kakashi said as he sat down next to Naruto, who was a little less then half his size. Tsunade placed her hand on her head.

"What the hell is this?"

"Something really screwed up! How the hell am I going to eat ramen?!"

Kakashi placed a paw on Naruto's head and smashed Naruto's face onto the floor. "You're a fox and that's all yo worry about?"

"This is bad, we don't even have any lead on what happened to you Kakashi and now it happened to Naruto? Do you remember seeing those things before Kakashi?"

"No, that was the first I ever saw them," he said. Tsunade studied the two in front of her. Then something clicked.

"You know, you guys are the same animal as your demons," she said.

"You think they have something to do with this?" Kakashi said.

"Maybe."

"But the Silver Wolf is dead," Naruto said "and the Kyuubi hasn't said a word since then. Sometimes I forget he's even there."

"Well, I can't guarantee it, but it's our only lead. You two will stay in my room tonight, I want to keep a close eye on you two," she said as she got up. They walked down the halls to her room, Naruto was lagging behind.

"Hurry up Naruto," Tsunade said.

"Sorry, but walking on four legs as a fox is weird for me."

"You became a fox once," Kakashi said, referring to the four tails transformation.

"Yeah, a demon fox and I had no memory of after it happens."

As everyone went to sleep, Kakashi stayed up watching Naruto. Amazing that even after becoming a fox he was still able to sleep with no problem at all. Kakashi sighed and turned away. He knew he was responsible for this. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Its been three days since Naruto became a fox and they had no leads whatsoever. Jiraiya had found nothing and the autopsies showed nothing unusual. They had reached a dead end. However, now the village knew about what was going on, after seeing Kakashi running past them. (Which earned Kakashi a good yelling at by Tsunade) So, now Kakashi and Naruto were free to walk the village, of course, the villagers always stared at them. Seeing a fox on the back of a wolf was a strange sight.

"Would you get off of me," Kakashi said, "everyone is watching us."

"They look at us anyway, plus my legs are smaller then yours are and it takes more energy to keep up."

"But you have that energy to spare and aren't foxes fast?" Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"Hey, hey, lets get some ramen!" Naruto said as he started to bounce up and down. Kakashi stopped walking. "What're you doing?" Kakashi then rolled on the ground, with Naruto still on his back. Luckily his plan worked, he got Naruto off his back.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto shouted, he was on his back.

"I'm tired of caring your weight around," was the reply he got. He began to walked away but let out a whimper. He turned around and saw Naruto biting his tail.

"Why you little–," Kakashi went to bite Naruto's tail, but Naruto made a run for it before he could.

"Hey, get back here!"

And so the chase began. Naruto was defiantly fast but Kakashi stayed close behind him. It was a good thing they were ninja's and dodged around all the villagers, otherwise there would've been a lot of people on the ground wondering what hit them. After about 30 minutes of running around Naruto had scrambled into a tree on one of the training grounds.

"Why don't you....huff.....come....huff.....on down?" Kakashi panted as he sat at the base of the tree.

"No way!" Naruto said from his seated position on a branch.

"You can't stay up there forever."

"You can't stay down there forever."

They glared at each other. Kakashi looked at the tree logs in the middle of the training ground and the distance between the tree Naruto was in. He walked away.

"Ha! I knew you would go first!"

"I might not be able to climb trees, but I can jump really far," a voice from behind him said. Kakashi had jumped from the top of the log to the tree branch.

"Ah, shit!"

"Now for before," Kakashi began to inch towards Naruto but stopped when he heard a cracking sound. They looked for the source of the sound.

"Oh, sh–" they said in unison, but were cut off as the branch broke under their weight.

"Ow."

"What are you two doing?"

They looked up and saw Shikamaru standing above them.

"My hero!" Naruto said as he jumped into Shikamaru's arms.

"Uh.."

"Kakashi's been chasing me for hours all because I was on his back and wanted ramen!"

"Wow, your internal clock is way off."

Shikamaru was a little confused. Seeing Shikamaru's confused face, Kakashi changed the subject.

"Is there something you need from us?"

"Hm, not really," he said. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, something was off. Shikamaru smirked and grabbed Naruto by the fur on the back of his neck and tied a rope around Naruto's mouth.

"Shikamaru, what're yo–" Kakashi was cut off as someone from behind jumped on him and secured his mouth shut.

The boy in front of him was no longer Shikamaru, but Kabuto. Kakashi let out growls and Naruto squirmed in his hold.

"How interesting, Naruto is an animal as well?" He turned to Kakashi. "Orochimaru wishes to study you two."

Kakashi's eyes widened. Orochimaru?!

"Shall we get going before we get unwanted company?" Kabuto said as he stuffed Naruto and Kakashi in a bag, the man holding Kakashi down had tied his mouth shut as well.

"Don't waste your energy, this bag has chakra running through it so you won't break out," Kabuto's voice was heard. Kakashi stopped struggling. He would save his energy, because pretty soon, he would need it.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The bag was dropped not to gently on the hard, cold floor. The moment the bag opened Kakashi and Naruto tried to run for it, but it was useless. Naruto was stuffed into a small cage and Kakashi was chained around the neck to the wall.

"Now, why don't you be good animals and sit quietly," Kabuto said as he closed the door to the cell. Kakashi pulled, yanked, and chewed at the chain. He was at it for ten minutes before Naruto spoke up.

"Kakashi," Naruto said trying to get his attention, but he was ignored.

"It's rude to ignore someone, Kakashi," a snake like voice said from the doorway. Kakashi turned and growled at the man.

"Is that anyway to greet someone?" Orochimaru said licking his lips. "Why won't you speak?" Kakashi just glared at the man.

"I wonder how your "parents" will react to this," Orochimaru said as he laughed. That caught Naruto's attention but he stayed quiet, this man really crept him out and as much as he hated him, he just couldn't talk back at him right now. Orochimaru turned and looked at Naruto, sending chills down the boys spine. Kakashi growls got louder.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in the boy," Orochimaru said, he turned back to Kakashi, "it's you I'm interested."

Orochimaru left. Silence lingered in the small cell.

"....Kakashi."

"Tsunade and Jiraiya, they became like my parents, after mine died that is," as Kakashi said that he turned away from Naruto and laid down. Naruto looked at the back of Kakashi sadly. He then laid down too.

They soon both fell asleep.

- - - - - - - -

Ohhh Kabuto *waves arms in the air* Orochimaru's baaaaack aka creepy snake bastard. What's going to happen O.O I actually wrote like, the middle of the next chapter at school. So I have to type that.

REVIEW I love your comments/criticism (some of it makes me laugh)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kakashi awoke to a pinch in his side. His eyes shot open and he saw Orochimaru holding a syringe, he also noticed they were in a different room, not the cell. He growled as Orochimaru got up and walked to the side. Kakashi then noticed Naruto laying beside him. Suddenly he felt a strange sensation, as if his body was stretching. He realized that he and Naruto were human again.

"What did you–!"

"You don't need to know, it's only temporary," Orochimaru said as he opened a drawer and pulled out something.

"Here, put these on," Orochimaru said as he tossed a pair of pants to the two men. Naruto quickly put his on, not liking the feeling of being exposed to this snake bastard. Kakashi, on the other hand, glared at Orochimaru as he put his on.

"There will be no need for shirts," he said as he licked his mouth and studied their chests. That sent a chill down Naruto's spine and the sudden tense in his body didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't worry boy, I already said I wasn't interested in you." Orochimaru said with a sickly grin.

"Then let him go." All eyes turned to Kakashi. "It's me you want to experiment on or study, whatever. If you don't need Naruto then let him go."

"Kakashi..."

"The biy is here to keep you here."

"Then we'll make a deal. Let Naruto go and keep Konoha and everyone there out of this and I will cooperate."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and he studied Kakashi's features. Kakashi was standing tall and had a serious face on.

"Seem's like you're serious."

"Kakashi I – !"

"Be quiet Naruto."

Naruto was shocked at how cold Kakashi's voice sounded.

"So, you're going to push people away...again?"

"Naruto and Konoha have nothing to do with what's happening. You're not the only on who wants answers. We both want answers to this strange phenomenon, but you're the only one who has the knowledge of what to do to find those answers. I need those answers to fix this mess and to fix Naruto and I will even go to you for help."

Naruto listened with his head down, Kakashi wasn't just doing this for himself, he was doing it to help him too.

"You seem desperate," Orochimaru said.

"More then ever," Kakashi replied, his voice strong.

"Very well, I'll let Naruto go, but I have you know, he will turn back into a fox."

"Fine, because once I get my answers I'll fix everything."

"You seem so sure, but what if this _can't _be fixed." Orochimaru said with a grin.

"I _will _fix it."

Orochimaru laughed. "Whatever you say. Even so, if you go back on our deal I'll take as many hostages from Konoha as I can." Orochimaru said he turned and began to walk towards the door.

"And if you break our deal, you'll have one less live test subject to study on." That stopped Orochimaru in his tracks and Naruto looked up.

"I know how you work, the best information comes from live, _fresh_, subjects."

"You would kill yourself because I attacked your friends?"

"It's not just that."

Orochimaru eyed Kakashi and knew he would get nothing more. He laughed and turned to open to the door.

"I guess what they say is true, like father, like son," and he left.

That struck a nerve and Kakashi clenched his fists.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Jiraiya jumped on the rooftops of stores and houses, his eyes scanning for any sign of Kakashi or Naruto. After about an hour of searching, he made his way back to Tsunade's office.

"I couldn't find them," he said as he climbed through the window. Others were there as well. Sakura, Yamato, Sasuke, Neji, and Gai.

"I would understand Naruto playing hide and seek," Sakura said.

"True, and even Kakashi would, but he wouldn't do it where he was absolutely no where to be found. I also know all his hiding spots," Jiraiya said as he climbed into the room. Tsunade sat with her forehead resting on her hands.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya said.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it." Tsunade lifted her head. "Where's Kiba?" As if on cue, said boy burst into the room.

"Tsunade-sama!" Kiba said as he walked up to her desk. "At one of the training grounds, there's defiantly a scent there that doesn't belong. There's also another scent that I could swear I've smelt before, but I can't pinpoint it."

This raised Tsunade's hope, even if it was by a slither.

"Find Shino and Hinata then come back here." Kiba dashed out of the room. About five minutes later the old team was in the room.

"Kakashi and Naruto have disappeared and Kiba has found the scent of someone who doesn't belong. The only conclusion we can come up with is they were both kidnaped. You three will track them down, Sakura, go with them incase they need medical attention."

"Hai."

"Now, get your things and leave at once. For the rest of you, I want to survey the village and watch for anything strange, dismissed."

They all left to fulfill their jobs, Tsunade placed her head back on her hands.

"What do you thinks going on now?" Jiraiya asked.

"I have no idea."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Kakashi, please!" Naruto said again.

"You're not involved in this Naruto!"

"I don't care! I'm not going to let that bastard do his sick experiments on you!"

The two have been arguing since Orochimaru left.

"It's the only way to get the answers I need!"

"It's not the only way! Tsunade– !"

"It's not your choice! It's mine!"

Naruto was shocked at the venom in Kakashi's voice.

'_What's happening here?'_ he asked himself.

"Naruto, you have to understand something, when I left and joined the Akatsuki, I left everything behind, I–"

"So did Sasuke! And look, he's back and–!"

"I never planed to go back."

"I don't! I don't care about any of that! I care about you Kakashi! You're the closes thing to a family to me. You're like my brother!" Naruto could feel the unshed tears in his eyes.

"How sweet," a voice said from the doorway. They turned and saw Orochimaru and Kabuto. "It's time for you to go, boy."

"I'm not leaving! I don't care wh–!" but he failed to finish the sentence before his world turned black. Kakashi caught Naruto's body before it hit the ground.

"Take him and place him somewhere near Konoha, he'll find his way back on his own."

"That was cruel of you, Kakashi," Orochimaru said after watch Kakashi hit Naruto. Kakashi glared at him. "He better get back safe."

"Don't worry, he will," Orochimaru said. For some reason, Kakashi felt as if he could trust Orochimaru, why was that? "Well, you heard him Kabuto, do as he says." Orochimaru motion to Naruto.

The shock/annoyed look on Kabuto's face didn't go unnoticed. Kakashi figured the boy didn't like the 'do as he says' part. Kakashi watched as Naruto was carried out, Orochimaru walked up to him. Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm all yours."

- - - - - - - - - - - -


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kakashi injected himself with the medicine that Orochimaru left for him in his room. The room he would be staying was almost like a normal room. A bed, a bathroom, and surprising a window. Of course in was barred, but Kakashi was happy to get fresh air and see the sun and moon light. Kakashi was surprised that Orochimaru chose a hideout that was above ground, but Kakashi also didn't know where they were. Kakashi did not turn his head when he heard his door open.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you," Kabuto's voice said from the doorway. Kakashi got up and followed the boy down the hall in silence.

"Don't get to comfortable in there, I'm sure Orochimaru-sama will be changing hideouts soon." Kakashi ignored the boy. He looked around the room they had just entered, it was quite big, round, and had many cell doors surrounding it.

"Ah, Kakashi, there you are. Glad you came with no trouble. Kabuto, you may leave." Orochimaru said, Kabuto looked perturbed that he had to leave but left silently.

"What is this place?" Kakashi asked looking around. He was expecting some crazy room filled with torture and experimenting stuff. Instead it was a wide open space and he could swear he heard mummers coming from above in the cells.

"Kakashi, you are not just a lab rat. You will be my apprentice."

"Apprentice? Why do y–"

"I know more then you think Kakashi. For one thing, why you're a wolf."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Forbidden, ancient scrolls hold fascinating information." Orochimaru chuckled. "I'll share some. When a demon dies, it's chakra doesn't fade like a humans does, instead, it spreads around the area where it died or, if the host is alive, they become a half-breed."

"Half-breed?"

"Heh, half demon half human. Your demon side is the wolf, that is why you can change into one."

The information Kakashi was receiving sank in slowly and painfully.

"What do you mean change into," he said "I can't go back and forth between human and wolf."

"Oh, but you can. You just haven't mastered that yet. The demon's chakra is strong then your's so that appearance took over."

"Then, what about Naruto?"

"From what you told me earlier, about that silver glow outside the village," Orochimaru said, referring to their talk after Naruto was gone. "That was stray demon chakra dying, he just got to close and was affected. Meaning his demon chakra took over, it was a freak accident, it'll wear off soon most likely."

Kakashi was relieved to hear Naruto will be find and to finally know why he was a wolf.

"Once you learn how to control the demon chakra, you won't need to take that medicine anymore. Well, that's enough for know, shall we get started?"

"Started for what?"

Orochimaru laughed. "Why, you're training of course. It's kill or be killed Kakashi!" Orochimaru said as he leapt up onto a higher floor as every cell door opened. Either one or two men walked out of the cells, and there were a hell of a lot of cells.

"What..." Kakashi stared at Orochimaru. Orochimaru smirked.

"Don't hold back, Kakashi." Orochimaru said in a low voice. In a much louder one, "Those who survive will no longer have to stay in a cell, but will work beside me. Who's strong enough to be chosen?"

A loud roar ran through the room and the fighting had begun.

- - - - - - - -

'This is insane!' Kakashi thought as he dodged a fist. He hasn't been able to land one hit, but luckily no one has been able to land a hit on him either. Everyone in front of him was in curse mode level 2. As Kakashi dodged a kick he glanced quickly up and Orochimaru, which was a bad idea. His head shot to the side as a hard punch knocked him to the ground. He got up quickly and jumped away. He brought his hand to his face and wiped his mouth. When he looked at his fist, he saw blood, his blood. A strange sensation washed over Kakashi. A feeling of malice, he felt as if his blood began to boil with rage.

He suddenly felt the need to kill.

The men surrounding Kakashi paused in their fight and all turned to him, they all felt the murderous intent raising from him. They all slowly approached him, ready to attack. Then suddenly, blood sprayed. One on the men had been cut in two. No one had saw what cause it, but suddenly two other men met the same fate.

And soon two more.

Kakashi stood hunched over, a chakra arm bubbling from his back. He watch as the pool of blood seeped under his bare feet. At the feeling of it, a sinister smile crept onto his face. He looked up to a small group who were looking at him in horror.

"Who's next?" he said, the smile never leaving.

- - - - - - - - - -

Heheheheheh Dark Kakashi. I'll have you all know, Kakashi is defiantly going to be OoC (out of character( if he's not already)) most of them are in many of my stories anyway. And he is turning dark, but will it stay?! Who knows? I don't. But I do have ideas for upcoming chapters (comes up with them in the shower and in bed) so hopefully I'll get them typed instead of letting them linger in my head a leave only me to enjoy them. Lol.

Oh, and if you haven't already, there's a poll on my home page concerning some characters if you want to see them in the story, so if there's someone you like and want to see them more either leave it in a review or go vote.........OR DO BOTH!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The fighting didn't last long after Kakashi began to kill. Kakashi stood in the middle of the massacre. Most of them were either cut in half or had very big holes in their torso. Orochimaru smiled as he looked around at the scene. He jumped down and joined Kakashi.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Kakashi looked up at him, that smile still on his face.

"Good."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba (along with Akamaru) jumped through the trees, trying to find any sigh of Kakashi or Naruto.

It's been two days since they were last seen and a day since the team had set out. Akamaru let out a bark.

"Yeah, I smell it too," Kiba said. "Naruto's scent is getting stronger."

"Lead the way!" Sakura said.

It wasn't long until the found Naruto sitting up against a tree, unconscious and as a human.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran up to him. "Naruto, wake up!" she began to shake him lightly. Since he was shirtless, she saw there were no injures. Naruto let out a groan and opened his eyes slowly.

"Sa...kura?"

"Hey, I'm here, are you okay?"

Naruto blinked a few more times and sat up properly. He rubbed the side of his neck that was aching and then he remembered.

"Kakashi!" He said as he grabbed Sakura's shoulders. "Orochimaru! Orochimaru has him!"

Naruto heard gasps as he said Orochimaru's name. As far as any of them knew, Sasuke had killed him.

"We need to report this to Tsunade-sama immediately," Shino said.

"But, Kakashi." Naruto said as he stood up, grabbing the tree for support.

"Take it easy Naruto." Sakura said as she steadied him.

"I'll send some of my parasites head, they'll be able to follow your scent," said Shino as the bugs flew out of his sleeves and disappeared into the forest.

"Let's go."

- - - - - - - -

Kabuto defiantly saw the drastic change in Kakashi as he came into the room fulled with bodies that were either cut in half or decapitated. Not only can he see it, he could feel it. He could feel the air around was tense and filled with murderous intent. He had also seen death many times before in his life, but never like this. Never so gruesome. Even being a medically ninja didn't help. He could feel the insides of his stomach twisting and turning, wanting to let out what he just recently ate. He looked at the two men standing in the middle of it all. How can they stand there, so calm. He knew that this didn't bother Orochimaru, but Kakashi, he would never think of the man killing people this way. He approached them slowly, the blood slashing under his footsteps. His eyes darted left and right to look at the dead bodies. He wasn't sure why, was he trying to avoid Kakashi's gaze? His eyes? No. He would not be like some low life genin seeing death for the first time. He straightened up and set his eyes foward.

"Orochimaru-sama, what–"

"Gather up your things, we'll be leaving shortly," Orochimaru said. "It appears it's only the three of us," he said as he disappeared from the room.

Now Kabuto felt the sweat begin to slide down his face, all the courage he mustered up just seconds before and left him. He had been left alone with Kakashi. Why was he feeling this......this fear. He felt frozen in place. It wasn't until Kakashi smirked and their eyes met.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?"

Kabuto tensed. He could've sworn he saw something flash in Kakashi's one black eye. He never felt this way around Sasuke, or anyone for that matter, not even Orochimaru. Kakashi stood up and passed Kabuto and left the room without another word to the boy. Kabuto could hear the man's low chuckles as he left him alone with the dead. Kabuto heard only two things as he stood alone, his heart pounding and his heavy breathing. He felt as if he'd just done laps around the Leaf country. He put his hand to his head.

"What is this?" Kabuto asked himself as he tried to regain himself before he slowly left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi didn't really have anything to pack. He'd been given a new pair of clothes, considering the pants Orochimaru gave him were soaked with blood. So he went into the bathroom, took a five minute shower, and came out fully dressed. He wore a long sleeved netted shirt and over that a loose, black, quarter sleeve shirt. His pants were similar to jonin's but were gray and netted at the ankles, and wore black sandals. Just as he finished adjusting his kunai holster he heard a faint buzzing noise from outside. He walked over to the window and leaned beside it, closing his eyes. When the buzzing got louder, he opened his eyes and saw a swarm of bugs nearby, some of the bugs flew into the room.

"Seems they found Naruto, but we can have this now, can we?" He said and smirked.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were heading towards Kakashi's room when the sound of a wall being crushed open met their ears. The first thing Kabuto thought was that Kakashi's trying to get away, but when he saw no change in Orochimaru, he kept silent. Orochimaru opened the door and sunlight met his eyes. Kakashi was standing where there used to be a wall and was looking outside, one chakra arm released. He turned around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kabuto questioned.

"The place is getting destroyed anyway, so I didn't think it mattered." He then pointed to a very small swarm of bugs flying away. "Didn't get them all."

"That's alright, by the time they reach their master or Konoha, we'll be long gone. Right now, we're in the Sound village, but we'll be moving to the Rain village. I have an underground hideout there." Orochimaru said. Kakashi's chakra arm disintegrated and he placed his hands in his pockets.

"The Rain village is quite a journey."

"Don't worry, we can still train on the road. For you to gain control of transforming is just really learning chakra control. By the time you master it, I'm sure you'll be able to transform back and forth fully clothed."

"Heh, that's good news."

"Well, lets get going."

Kabuto was glad for the end of the conversation. The thought that Orochimaru trusts Kakashi so easily, when only a few hours ago Kakashi had agreed to become an experiment.

'They became more like friends if you ask me,' Kabuto thought as he walked behind the two. The thing that bothered him most was that Orochimaru was training Kakashi, not studying him or doing any experiments.

Unless, this was an experiment. Maybe he missed something. Kabuto wasn't sure, but he was going to keep a close eye on Kakashi, for he, unlike Orochimaru, didn't trust him...yet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

IF YOU WANT TO SEE KAKASHI'S OUTFIT FOLLOW THIS!

1) go to deviantart dot com

2) search by:frozenskies (–just like that don't space)

3) put mouse pointer over a picture and see if it says a title then by FrozenSkies, if so, click it.

4) by the title click on FrozenSkies, that will bring you to my profile.

5) then click on my gallery and you should see Kakashi there.

Im sure quite of few of you already know how to search deviantart/know it. But I felt like putting that ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Kakashi lay on the ground, staring up at the cloudy night sky. He hated it when it was cloudy, he wasn't able to see the moon and that bothered him greatly. It's been four days since they left the old base, since he last saw Naruto. He wonder what Konoha was doing. He was sure that the bugs that escaped had made it back by now. How much information they could get from the bugs he wasn't fully sure, but he still had to be cautious. He nearly had the transformation mastered. He could at least now change into a wolf and back with his clothes on, the only thing was that it took a lot out of him. Orochimaru had said over time it would get easier and soon be natural. Kakashi smirked. Orochimaru was trusting him so easily, which was a surprise. Kakashi would wait, though.

There was no need to rush.

Kabuto sat in a tree and listened to the wind. He was recalling the what Orochimaru had said to him.

"_Don't trust him." Orochimaru had said, catching kabuto off guard. _

"_What do you–?"_

"_No matter how much I seem to trust him, you need to always think he's our enemy. No matter what." Then Orochimaru walked away and that was it. _

Kabuto bit his finger. He was supposed to believe Kakashi was his enemy, yet Orochimaru trusted him as their ally. This whole scenario made Kabuto uneasy and he didn't like it.

Not one bit.

Soon, three more days passed and there was still no sign of Konoha. Orochimaru was both pleased and perplexed by this. Pleased that he was able to train Kakashi with no disturbances and perplexed that Konoha hadn't made a move yet. Or maybe they did. A rustle to the right made him turn his head to a bush. Kakashi had emerged, in wolf form, with a rabbit in his mouth.

"Is it lunch time already?" Orochimaru asked. Kakashi placed the rabbit beside Orochimaru and walked to the tree opposite him. He laid down, not bothering to change back.

"Where's Kabuto?" he asked.

"Making sure there are no obstacles in our way. Less then a days walk and we'll be there."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto sat in Tsunade's office with his legs against his chest. He hasn't really talken to anyone since he was brought back to the village. Tsunade had to say she was quite surprised he wasn't begging her to go after Kakashi himself. The was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter,"Tsunade said.

The door opened with a slight creak and Yamato walked in.

"Find anything?"

"In fact we have," Yamato said. "According to Jiraiya, it appears Orochimaru is headed to the Rain country. He most likely has a base there."

"Jiraiya? What's his lead?"

"Not sure. I didn't meet up with him, he sent me a scroll." Yamato said as he handed said scroll to Tsunade. "It appears he was on the right trail."

Tsunade scanned over the scroll.

"Very well," she said and placed the scroll down. "Get a team assemble and come back here."

Tsunade watched as Yamato left. She looked over towards Naruto, who had his head on his knees, she sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jiraiya watched Orochimaru from a distance, he had finally caught up. The fact that he only saw Orochimaru and Kabuto made him a little uneasy, that is until he heard a voice behind him.

"Coming alone was a bad idea," said an all to familiar voice. Jiraiya wiped around and was face to face with Kakashi.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya stood up, "what's going on." He studied Kakashi, taking in his stance, his new clothes, and most importantly, the look in his eyes.

"What's going on isn't any of your or Konoha's business." Kakashi said as he crossed his arms. "Now Orochimaru knows you're here and if you don't following us, I'm gonna have to kill you." Kakashi said.

Jiraiya was taken back by what Kakashi had just said.

"You're...working with Orochimaru?"

Kakashi chuckled and turned his back towards Jiraiya. "It's something like that. Now why don't you just head home and drop this." Kakashi said as he started to walk away, but he was stopped when a hand grabbed his upper arm.

"What the _hell_ is going on Kakashi!" Jiraiya was getting angry now. Something was wrong. He knows Kakashi, and he knows that Kakashi would never just up and betray the village. Not with a reason. The moment Kakashi felt Jiraiya touch him, he felt his heart beginning to race.

"Let go." He said.

"Not until you give me what's up."

Orochimaru and Kabuto stopped when they heard and explosion go off. Orochimaru smiled.

"Kakashi set off the tags. What should we–"

"I told him I'd leave it to him." Orochimaru said as he turned around and began to walk. Kabuto watched as Orochimaru walked away then back where smoke was rising. He turned and caught up with Orochimaru. If Kakashi died now, it would be a weight off his shoulders.

- - - - - - - -

Sorry this took long and it's so short. I've been busy and my plot bunnies had escaped so it took time to capture and find them all. But their back and there's a treat next chapter.

Jiraiya vs Kakashi

Yup, they gonna fight. But I warn you. Im not really good at fight scenes but im gonna try and make it long and descriptive.

If you have any ideas leave a review and maybe they'll make it into the story and you'll get to see your name in the next chapter. I'm always open to ideas and thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**IM SO SORRY, I went like brain dead for this story. It's kinda because I haven't been inspired lately with Naruto, I mean Kakashi hasn't been in the chapters and I get upset every week when he's not........so...**

**also I know I promised a fight scene with Kashi vs J-man. But im not good at fight scenes and it was taking to much time to figure out so sorry about that. **

**Chapter 12**

_'Explosive tags?'_ Jiraiya thought as he hid behind a tree.

"You can't hide from me."

Jiraiya's eyes widened as Kakashi appeared in front of him. He narrowly dodged the punch the was sent towards him and landed on the forest ground. He watched Kakashi carefully as he jumped down from the tree.

"You better fight at full power Jiraiya because I'm not holding back."

"Just tell me what's going on Kakashi!" Jiraiya shouted. He brought his arms up to block a punch from Kakashi.

"The only way you're going to get those answers is when you're dead!" Kakashi said. Jiraiya jumped further back as Kakashi went for another blow.

_'Is there no reasoning with him?'_ Jiraiya thought. He noticed there was something off though. Kakashi's been sending nothing but punches and kicks. Not only did Kakashi have a wide range of jutsu, but he also had demon chakra, so why wasn't he using them?

Jiraiya was suddenly knocked back by a strong force.

"What was that?" he said to himself. He saw that Kakashi was staring off in another direction.

_'This is my chance,'_ he thought.

"Jiraiya, disregard what I said before."

"Don't think you can--"

"No, listen to me," Kakashi said as he turned towards Jiraiya. That's when Jiraiya saw Kakashi's eyes, they were pained and hurt, filled with regret and sorrow.

"Listen to me. You and Konoha need to stay out of this, but you can tell them on thing, I was never on Orochimaru's side. I needed him, to learn to control this power. Now, I don't need him and I think I know what I have to do," Kakashi said, a small, sad smile on his face. Jiraiya was a little confused, Kakashi's loyalty has been jumping back and forth, so he had to be careful.

"I've been having dreams," Kakashi said, looking down. "about these paw prints. I think they're trying to take me somewhere. Maybe to the answer I'm seeking or maybe to my death. I'm not sure."

"Kakashi, why won't you let your friends help?"

"Jiraiya, promise me something," Kakashi said, ignoring Jiraiya's question.

"What?"

"Watch over Naruto. You need to make sure that he doesn't come after me." Kakashi turned to leave.

"Kakashi!"

"I also need you to play dead for Orochimaru, just stay away from him too," Kakashi said as he disappeared into the trees.

"Kakashi! Damn it." Jiraiya wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't even been able to get a say in anything. He swore and began to head back to the village. He would at least do something he could, and that was make sure Naruto didn't leave the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was quickly packing his bag, bringing only important and needed stuff. As he pulled extra clothes out of his drawer, he closed it rather hard, which resulted with a shattering sound. He turned around and saw a picture frame on the ground. He dropped his clothes and picked it up. The already cracked glass, was now shattered. He narrowed his eyes and rubbed them to stop tears from coming. He took the picture out and placed it in his pocket.

"I'll find you myself, Kakashi sensei," he said and finished packing. He summoned a shadow clone and ordered it to walk around the village as he snuck out. He was able to get out of the village undetected, but didn't stop moving for at least an hour or two. AS the sun began to set Naruto started to walk. Naruto watched the ground as he walked, he began to notice something strange. Was the ground glowing? AS it got darker he was able to make out what was glowing.

"Paw prints?" he saw as he felt them, but it was strange. The was no indent in the dirt. It was as if they were just sitting on top of the ground. Then something registered in Naruto's mind. This glow was the same glow he saw before he became a fox.

"These have to involve Kakashi somehow," Naruto said as he began to follow them, picking up his speed a little.  
- - - - - - - - - - -

"What?!" Jiraiya shouted as he slamed his hands down on Tsunade's desk. "What do you mean he's gone?!"

"Lower your voice will you," Tsunade said. "We just found out this morning."

"Shit," Jiraiya swore.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn it! Come back!" Naruto yelled into the air. Unfortunately when the sun rose the paw prints faded and disappeared. Naruto punched a tree and leaned against.

"I need to find Kakashi sensei now," he whispered to himself. He began to walk in the direction that he last saw the prints going in. He ended up at a cliff.

"Crap, they must have made a turn or something," he said as he looked down. "Man, that's a long way down."

He suddenly heard a rustle from behind, but before he could even turn around he was tackled to the ground and a kunai was pressed against his neck.

"Who are yo---" The figure said but stopped mid sentence. "Na-NARUTO?!"

"Huh?" Naruto opened his eyes, which he didn't even remember closing, as the kunai was removed and looked up and the figure on top of him. His eyes widened.

"Ka-KAKASHI SENSEI!!" Naruto said, a big smile on his face. "I found you!" He shot up and hugged Kakashi, knocking them both back.

Kakashi was lost for word and shocked. Didn't he tell, barely a day ago, Jiraiya to make sure Naruto didn't come after him?

"Are you alone, Naruto?" He asked as he pushed the boy of him and stood up, Naruto following suit.

"Yeah, I had to sneak out of the village. I knew Granny Tsunade would never allow me to---"

"You idiot!"

"Huh?"

"Why did you come after me?!"

"I had to! I needed to know!"

"Know what?!"

"If you really betrayed me! To join that bastard Orochimaru! I couldn't accept it. I need to get the answer from you! Because.....you're like my brother Kakashi."

Kakashi saw the tears welling up in Naruto's eyes, he looked away.

"You're a fool for coming after me."

"Well, that's fi--"

"But,"

"huh?"

"I'm guessing since you found me so fast, you saw them."

"Them? Ah, you mean the paw prints?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I lost them when the sun came up, but where do they lead?"

"Here."

"Here?"

"I've been here since last night. They ended at the cliff. I haven't been able to find anything."

"Looks like we'll have to wait 'til night."

"Yeah, I guess."

Naruto studied Kakashi, he could tell something was bothering him, but let it slide. He was probably the cause of it anyway.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Hmm?"

"Are you with Orochimaru?"

"....No, I used him to teach me to control my demon side."

"Heh."

"...what?"

"I knew it all along!"

Kakashi smiled.

"I knew deep down you'd never betray me!"

"Yet you still came after me."

"Hey! I had to--"

"Naruto..."

"..."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Come on, I don't know about you," Kakashi said as he stretched his arms above him. "but I'm beat, haven't slept in a few days."

"Yeah, I could use a nap."

"Follow me."

Kakashi lead Naruto to a small cave beside the cliff. It was rather tight.

"So, learn any new tricks from that bastard?" Naruto asked as he sat down. Kakashi smirked. Naruto's eyes gre quite big as he saw Kakashi become a wolf.

"That's so cool! I wanna do that! Teach me!"

"Uh, I don't think I can," Kakashi said as he laid down. Naruto began to pet Kakashi's head, he saw Kakashi's eyes begin to roll. Naruto lay beside Kakashi.

"I've missed you, Kakashi sensei."

"Hey.....no sensei." Kakashi said, Naruto could tell he was falling asleep.

"Habit."

"Heh........I've missed you too, Naruto."

With that, they both fell asleep, waiting for the moon to raise.

- - - - - - - - -

**GRRRRRRRRR not happy with this chapter to much, it was rushed and annoying. This is just like a bridge. The next chapters should be better and hopefully longer then this. **


End file.
